The Open Window
by XDXP
Summary: Carefully breking the wax seal, she took out the first letter with trembling hands....


So, this is my attempt at getting my life back on track. My mom recently signed me up for a visit to the psychiatrist, so umm yeah….

This isn't my best attempt….

For those who were expecting their virtual cookies, the format wasn't working….

My teacher was being exceptionally witchy….

_It's freezing in here_. Sakura blearily opened her eyes to look at her bedroom. Casting her gaze around, she noticed the open window. _I could've sworn I closed that last night. _

Sitting up in bed, not eager to leave the warmth of the covers, she drew the covers around her. Looking over at her to-do list hanging atop her desk, she noticed that her desk had been cleaned, the mess of books and notes all stacked by subject and titles.

Widening her already large eyes, she noticed that in the middle of her desk was a single red rose on top of an envelope.

_What is that?!_

Deciding that she was hallucinating and not awake enough, she started getting out of bed. Placing her feet on the cold hardwood of the floor, she slipped into her fuzzy bunny slippers at the foot of her bed.

She padded over to the open window to close it, letting the bleak sunshine warm her face, she shut the window. Walking to her bathroom, she got ready for the day, starting with a long, hot shower.

When she walked back out, her eyes fell on her digital alarm clock. She was late for class!

Grabbing her necessary materials, she ran out the door forgetting breakfast.

* * *

It was 5:00 in the morning when she came back home. Dragging herself back into her room, she dropped her materials on the floor and plopped into bed, still dressed in her bartender outfit.

* * *

Her first thought when she woke up was that it was cold in her room. Sitting up and gathering the blanket around her, the first thing she noticed was the open window.

A feeling of déjà vu came over her. _A cold room? An open window? Next thing I know, there'll be another rose and another letter on my clean desk that I didn't do._

_THE LETTER!_ Yesterday morning's events tumbled into her mind. _I never opened it!_

Quickly leaving the warmth of her covers, she slipped into her slippers and headed to her desk, closing the window on her way. When she arrived, she did indeed, find another letter and a fresh rose, in addition to the last one.

Breaking the wax seal (how old fashioned is that?) she took out the first letter, leaving the two roses and the other letter on her desk.

Taking it out, she noticed the old fashioned script handwriting was beautiful.

_Hello Sakura,_

_I'm sure you're thoroughly freaked out by now. I don't mean to scare you and to leave your room cold. You should wear more clothes to sleep. _

_It's sort of hard to close the window after you jump out of it. By the way, I'm not some sort of stalker or anything…._

_I know everything about you. Soon enough we'll meet, and then….._

_The two of us have met before, you just probably don't remember. I'm sorry about that, I truly am._

_Hopefully when we meet you'll remember._

_Write back please. Let me know that you got my letter. _

_Thanks…._

Sakura was thoroughly freaked out. Who is this person? Are they stalking???????? Opening the second letter, again breaking the wax seal, she read…

_Hello again,_

_My cherry, you didn't answer me back. Perhaps you didn't read it? _

_I hope you do. _

_Recently, I was touring the area and I noticed this Italian place I think you would like. I hope to take you there one night. You like Italian, right?_

_Naruto asked me to tell you that he wants to meet at the 'meeting place'. He wouldn't tell me where._

_If you haven't noticed yet, I am, indeed, friends with Naruto, and he knows about my nightly….escapades._

_Write back to me this time….._

Who is this person? Friends with Naruto? Should she go to their meeting place? How did she know to believe him?

It was time to visit Naruto at the Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

So, I probably won't continue this because I don't know how to continue it. If you have an idea, feel free to tell me.

The red button never looked more inviting…


End file.
